


OP Adventures

by Semi_Weird_Shipper



Series: Weirdo's Anime Stories [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Brotherly Love, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Multi story fic, Protectiveness, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Suspense, tags vary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_Weird_Shipper/pseuds/Semi_Weird_Shipper
Summary: So... I hopped on the One Piece train and now I'm hooked so... Yippee. This fic will probably be a multi-story addition with different chapters since I'm basically still at the beginning of the show and am slowly advancing forward with plot and ideas. It's also too much work to post individual stories so meh... I'll post them as chapters.Each chapter will have the pairing, warnings and summary listed individually. Welcome aboard.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Series: Weirdo's Anime Stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744729
Kudos: 12





	OP Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** As his reunion with Luffy begins, Ace let's his over-protective instincts kick in as he thoroughly examines what Luffy considers to be his friends. He likes them so far, but there are little things that he can't help but to pick up from the mysterious swordsman Zoro, and he delves deeper to find out.  
>  **Warnings:** None.  
>  **Rating:** G.
> 
>  **Notes:** So, I'm officially transfixed on One Piece. I've got lots more ideas to write and share. Hopefully I can get some friends aboard with me for support, but in the meantime I hope viewers enjoy what I do post. I really do plan to nail this Fandom.
> 
> *cracks knuckles* Here we go....

Ace might not ever admit it to anyone but himself, but he worried a great deal about his little brother. After seeing the famous bounty over his head and hearing all the ongoing chatter revolving around him and his insane crew and all they had accomplished together, he simply had to step in and make sure everything was alright. He was proud, impressed and even inspired; something Luffy didn't need to know right now-hell, he probably wouldn't even understand it even if he did say anything. But that was alright. Luffy was the sun and he already knew how bright he shined. No use buttering up his already sturdy ego.

Yet underneath all that proud justice there sat a fine level of suspicion, worry and unease. Ace was definitely on the other side of the world from admitting that he was here solely to help keep a short eye on Luffy, learn about his supposedly interesting friends and make sure he had everything under control and that he was safe. Call it over-protective if you want to. He didn't care. He just wanted to make sure his naive, goofy little brother was safe and happy.

So far nothing seemed particularly worth worrying over. Luffy's crew was interesting, that was definitely for sure. Each one was individually unique, talented and devoted to a certain cause that was extremely intriguing. What was even more impressive was how successfully and patiently they tolerated and dealt with Luffy and his mindless shenanigans. They expected him to be and accepted him as a goofy, innocent, troublesome captain. That's why Ace saw Nami or Vivi watching over the sails and giving orders most often. And Luffy didn't mind at all. Such a carefree, trust easy, little nimrod. Ace would feel his heart tighten in appreciation in moments of beautiful relief.

Always, in the anchor of snow, cruel wind, dense fog, angry storms, or relentless rain, Luffy found a way to shine and make the most of it. To him everything was an amazing, wonderful exception, an adventure and meaningful experience. He made the most of every little thing and appreciated the world piece by piece, even the parts he didn't quite understand. A trait his crew rubbed off to. Ace really was beginning to like the small group of weirdos.

But as their journey across the boarder continued, so did the knowledge of Luffy's more intimate relationships with his crew members. Everyone got an exceptional amount of affection from Luffy. For instance, he was always dancing around and singing with Usopp and Chopper. He always grabbed onto Sanji, pegging him for food and trying to get him to play. At times he hugged Vivi and Nami but seemed to give them more distance considering their reputation for personal space. Everyone got a fine amount of casual Luffy love and affection, but Zoro... Zoro was special.

Ace had realized it within the third day sailing with them. Out of all the crew members, Zoro was who Luffy gave the most and more intimate attention to. His little brother was always asking for the swordsman's approval about the most random, simple or goofy things, and always loved to hold onto him while he was training or attempting to take a nap. A realization that made Ace's eyes turn sharp and serious as he began to watch the swordsman more carefully.

Among all of them, Zoro was probably the most interesting considering his raw strength and talent, plus his mysterious past and extreme devotion. Ace hadn't spoken much to him but he did appreciate his abilities and friendship. Well... at least he thought it was only friendship the swordsman had with his little brother. After studying his stance these last few days, Ace began to understand more and more about the truth behind their almost expertly hidden relationship.

Simple details that could be overlooked by even the largest, most observant minds were dilated by Ace's empowering will to watch over his brother. Everyday he found himself sitting in the background, watching, listening and observing the interactions between the grumpy swordsman and his bright hearted brother. Zoro was more patient and understanding than the rest of the crew when it came down to Luffy's silly, random misguidances and mistakes, Ace noticed. While others tended to slap, scream or blow up on the spry captain, Zoro would merely stand back with crossed arms and either snicker or smirk at whatever unfortunate incident had occurred.

Zoro, whether he be training, eating, pretending to nap, or fishing, was usually gazing at Luffy. While he normally always seemed gruff and snappy, Ace could see the softening of his expression at times while watching Luffy enjoy and go on about the wonders of the day. And when Luffy came to pester him, he indulged him with a tough expression and a useless demand to 'go away' before succumbing into the unyielding attention of his captain. Luffy was always crawling all over him even though Zoro wasn't entirely responsive- simply enduring the contact as it came- and the captain would tease him as he either sat on his shoulders or held onto his arm.

Zoro was by no means open about how he felt, but Ace was almost positive that they had something more serious going on underneath the surface. While Luffy's undivided attention made one half of the bargain easy to anticipate, Ace had to juggle for further answers on the other. So he began to observe Zoro more thoroughly, distantly examined his lingering eyes when he believed no one else was watching, and listened closely to his conversations.

"I'm so bored...." Luffy groaned as he dragged himself across the deck with a large pout spreading across his rubbery face, "Zoro..."

As Zoro was ungraciously poked on the side of the nose, his face scrunched further and further into a frustrated glare, his arms tucked behind his head to pillow himself for a few hours of seemingly unapproachable sleep. He was poked a few more times before the hand retreated and his face softened ever so slightly- that was until he felt dramatic weight plop down across his waist and stomach. "Oi! What the hell, Luffy?" He growled, hands going to push lightly at the captain draped across his stomach, "Get off me."

"Bored, Zoro," Luffy turned his head back, his lips wobbling pathetically as he pouted heavily at the swordsman, "Play with me."

Zoro's glare returned momentarily as he growled at the rubbery captain, but after a few seconds he huffed and returned his hands to the back of his head. "I'm tryin' to sleep. If you're bored, go bug Usopp or something," He grumbled, face relaxing.

"But I wanna play with you, Zoro," Luffy Grinned and sat up, his legs waving back and forth as he propped himself on his elbows, "Come on!"

"No," Zoro yawned and leaned his head away, his eyes peaking down at his captain's thin pout and silent stare. He relented with a snarky expression, "Maybe after I finish my nap, I'll play. Does that make you happy, eh?"

"Sure does!" Luffy brightened instantaneously and plopped himself back down to hug Zoro's waist, his face nuzzling against his side.

"What're you doing?" Zoro's expression turned non-amused and casually gruff as he stared down at his snuggling captain.

Luffy chuckled once with a fond grin plastering his face as he scooted closer to Zoro's chest and lightly nosed his clothed peck subconsciously. "I'm napping with you," He exclaimed innocently like there shouldn't be a care in the world, his face nuzzling Zoro's comfy peck one more time before going limp.

And like a light he was out. Zoro sighed and sagged back, one of his hands lowering as if to hold his captain, but his fingers halted like a fish suddenly becoming aware of the dangerous bait luring it in. He closed his fist and drooped it to the dry floor boards of the ship, his head tilted forward just enough that he could simply gaze at his snoozing captain. Luffy had one hand resting on his chest while the other was draped around his side and hanging down, limp fingers gently brushing the wooden flooring. Just a few inches, and they could be holding hands. Not that it would be very comfortable for Zoro...

Ace watched from the other side of the ship where he sat back against the stairs, his hat tilted down to try to make it seem as though he were taking a nap himself. It was almost evening. Most everyone was settling down. Usopp and Chopper were upstairs talking whilst Sanji cooked dinner in the kitchen. Vivi and Nami were on the other side of ship minding their own business. It was quite the tranquil day. Ace stayed still, maintaining his languid, relaxed stance as he listened and watched through barely noticeable squinted eyes.

Zoro's head lifted, his eyes casual and quick as he gazed from the back of the ship to the front, and then back to the doors where he paused, his eyes resisting a moment before setting dead on Ace's position. Ace remained completely still, his eyes having closed just half a second before Zoro could see them, and he listened. It seemed to be a minute, but once he sensed a gaze no longer strongly piercing him, he cracked open his eyes and gazed across the deck.

Zoro's other hand had come down and was now gently placed over Luffy, his palm stroking his limp shoulder once. Ace blinked. Zoro's head tilted as he stared down at Luffy's snoozing form with a tired yet intense expression; one that Ace had not seen much of. Any expression that wasn't a cold, hard glare, snarl, snicker or smirk was usually difficult to come by with the tough swordsman, but to see it now. It was almost something to consider astonishing. Zoro had his eyes half shut as he gazed down at his snoozing captain lying across his torso, his lips thinned in a manner of content and peace.

His other hand came up after a moment and carefully removed the straw hat from his captain's head- not that Luffy would actually notice being so out cold in a frenzy of eager snores and loud breathing, but still... there had to be a reason Zoro knew that he wouldn't react with nothing other than a tiny twitch. Zoro sat the hat down slightly behind himself for protection and used that same free hand to reach back up. His fingers paused as he did his thorough once over to confirm that no one else was watching before finally resting his hand on Luffy's head, his fingers immediately going to gently rake through the soft, black hair.

Zoro sighed, his head tilting back against the ship's sturdy wall as he pulled Luffy slightly closer. His eyes closed as he continued to gently massage his captain's head, the motion getting less and less formal as his own mouth opened to allow snores to come out. On the other side of the ship, Ace smiled.

...

Moments like that particular one didn't happen very often; only whenever there wasn't a lot of lurking eyes and Zoro was in a seemingly comfortable mood. Any other time Luffy was able to drag him into games, dances, sleep piles or small picnics, Zoro was usually not as compliant and always had that snarky, rough look on his face like he had much better things he could be doing. Soon Ace learned that, besides the times Nami became pestering enough and scary, Luffy was absolutely the only person Zoro indulged, and Zoro hardly indulged anyone. Not even Sanji when he wanted to challenge him.

It could just be the exception that Luffy was the captain, but then again, who was going to indulge Luffy with spilling mop water over Usopp's head just for a big fight to break out? Zoro. Because whatever was going on between the two it had to be deeper than just captain/subordinate or friendship. There was something so greatly hidden that it barely nicked the surface of reality. Ace wondered if any of his theories were even close to being correct.

After about a week of sailing, Nami finally declared that they were hitting shore and that it would be best to spend the last night prepping for the hot, dry adventure. That also meant showering. She declared that she'd rather their death stench not be too extra highlighted by the fact that they refused to properly bathe in advance. It was an ordeal Luffy was not happy about at all.

"Come on Luffy, quit whining. We'll make it quick," Sanji said rather calmly as he drug his sagging captain between his arms whilst going into the back room where the tub was.

Luffy was limp as ever could be as he stared down at the slowly passing ground, his eyes wide with slight unease. "I hate baths..." He mumbled, simply allowing the cook to drag him to the rectangular wooden tub filled with deadly water.

"Chin up, Luffy, it'll be alright," Usopp, who was very much already naked and enjoying the relaxing, clean water, splashed his head out of the liquid surface and moved his goggles up, "Look, the waters nice and warm."

"Doesn't matter," Luffy tried crossing his arms as he continued to grumble unhappily to himself.

"Where was he hiding this time?" Zoro, sitting on the edge of the tub with only his legs submerged, lifted his head and gave his captain the most unnoticeable glance of concern.

Sanji huffed and dropped Luffy to the ground so that he could unbutton his shirt, "You'll never believe this."

"What? Was he hiding under Nami's bed again?" Usopp randomly guessed as he sat his elbow on the edge of the tub and gave the limp captain a bland stare.

As Sanji proceeded to fold his stripped clothes, he puffed on his cigarette and said non-enthusiastically, "Nope. When I finally found him he was in the freezer."

"What-in the freezer! Grr, Luffy-you better not have eaten all our food again!" Usopp stated in frustration.

Sanji quickly interjected, "Relax. He didn't eat anything. If he had done that, he'd be taking a bath in the ocean."

Ace who like Luffy understood the dangers and frustrations of water, sat with only his feet submerged as he leaned back against the wall. He had already bathed with some help from Usopp, and was simply enjoying the remnants of the conversation and time they had as casual men. Plus, he really wanted to see how Luffy's friends helped him during such a troublesome era.

"Come on Luffy," Sanji bent down and began to unbutton the captain's shirt, huffing as he sat him up to try and pull it off, "Quit being a pain and help me out."

"Don't wanna..." Luffy pouted as his shirt was stripped off.

"Eh, Luffy..." Sanji sighed and palmed his head.

"Cooperate and the cook will give you some extra food afterwards," Zoro smirked from the edge of the tub.

"Wait, really?" Luffy's eyes brightened and a big, ear splitting grin broke out across his face, and he was standing up to rip off his shoes and pants, saying joyfully, "Ya-hoo!"

"Hey-I never said that you dumb, lying marimo!" Sanji balled his fists and barked at the green haired man who only smirked in greater victory.

"Yay!" Luffy clambered up to the edge of the tub and then paused at the sight of the water, his smile disappearing faster than clouds could block the sun. His arms went limp and his body sagged before he gazed over at the one and only, "Zoro?" 

Zoro, as if on cue, stood up and lifted his hands to cup either side of his captain's waist. Luffy's arms struggled to find purchase around his strong neck as he began to lower him into the water in front of him. "I hate water," Luffy grumbled, his body feeling as if it were completely weighed down by a million pounds, utterly immobilized. He stared up at Zoro who was still lightly smirking as he held his waist securely beneath the water. 

"Have I ever let you drown, captain?" Zoro whispered so lightly that neither Usopp nor Sanji appeared to have heard it. But Ace did. 

Luffy moved closer to the swordsman, his hands wrapped tightly around his neck as he mumbled more calmly, "No... Still don't like it though."

Zoro snickered. Sanji came up from behind Luffy with a bottle of smelly soap Nami had demanded they wash with. "Alright, Luffy, you ready?" He asked while pouring some of the thick substance into his hands.

"I still can't believe Nami's making us use womens body wash," Usopp puckered his lips and mumbled in disliking.

Sanji briefly glared at him, "If Nami wants us to use it then we'll do as she says. Always."

Usopp stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms, head tilting away stubbornly, "Eh. Nasty."

"What'd you just say?" Sanji asked in a snappy tone.

Zoro piped up the pitches of his vocals and gave the cook a hard look, "Oi! Hurry up and do your job already."

"Yeah, Sanji, hurry upppp....." Luffy groaned as he leaned his forehead against the swordsman's chest. He really, really didn't like water.

Sanji leaked a small sweat and resumed his task, "Alright, alright." He splashed some water over Luffy's back before pausing and closing his eyes, "Luffy... I'm gonna need you to submerge."

Luffy leaned his head back to look up at Zoro who's eyes held that rarely ever seen gentility. He nodded. Luffy trusted him and pressed his body against him as Zoro began to submerge them all way into the water. It only lasted a second, but they were coming back out with thoroughly wet hair and squinting, irritated eyes. Luffy coughed once, still holding on tight to Zoro as he mumbled, "Hate it."

"Quit whining," Sanji plopped his hands down on Luffy's head and began to scrub his scalp, thoroughly rubbing in the smelly soap.

Ace watched with his hat once again tilted downwards to pretend as though he were napping as he examined what all was going on. Was this a sudden bathing routine? He wondered for a moment, but then decided that it couldn't be. Everyone knew their place too well and was too compliant. While Usopp was mainly having fun splashing around and delving down into the large tub of water, Sanji continued to thoroughly wash Luffy who returned his head back to Zoro's shoulder after another submerge to rinse the soap out of his hair.

Zoro's eyes were mostly closed as he stayed still, hands securely holding his captain's waist. Ace wondered if he was watching Sanji who appeared to be taking as good of his time as he could washing every nook and cranny of the water hating captain. There was much about the situation that was quite a bold mystery. While Ace was ninety-five percent certain that Luffy and Zoro had a deeper relationship going on behind the backs of the rest of the crew, he hadn't paid as much heed to the cook Sanji. Being so transfixed on Zoro, he had to shamefully admit, Sanji wasn't someone he actually took into consideration. The cook just always seemed to be fawning over the ladies all the time, it was easier to put him aside.

Ace was doing a double take as he watched the manner in which he helped bathe his captain. Sanji was thorough and took his time. Ace tried to imagine that it was because he wanted Nami to be satisfied, but he wasn't too sure by the mannerism of his touches and projected gazes. He gazed to Zoro who held a face of what appeared to be bottled emotion, the small of his lower lip being lightly bitten by his upper teeth as he watched the cook.

"You really stink, you know that, Luffy?" Sanji snickered with a small laugh.

"You can say that again," Usopp tilted his nose upwards and grimaced at the change of color in the water, his body slowly inching closer to Ace on the cleaner side of the tub.

"This amount of scum is residential for us anymore," Zoro closed his eyes in a glare as he felt Sanji's hands brush his underneath the water as he went to take Luffy. "It's useless complaining," He grumbled and grabbed the bottle of soap, accidentally splashing filthy water over at Usopp who flinched in aggravation, "Just gotta get used to it is all." 

"Easy for you to say... Jerk," Usopp grumbled back and sat down on the small boards lining the inner walls of the tub. 

Ace watched as Sanji took one of Luffy's arms and slung it over his shoulder while holding him close to his side by the waist, his free hand going to hold onto his surprisingly still lit cigarette. It wasn't a very comfortable position for Luffy. Ace could tell. He was a devil fruit user too. He knew what struggles it took to get used to the feeling of utter immobility and helplessness when it came to water. While he had learned how to mostly bathe himself, he was happy to see how compliant Luffy's own friends were with helping him out. If it hadn't been for them, Luffy probably would never bathe. 

Any concerns or questions of Sanji being a possible mixture in this brewing stew was squandered instantly. While Zoro was promising, careful and even gentle with the way he held Luffy, Sanji was more... negligent. Luffy himself didn't look as happy with the way he was hanging almost sideways from the cook's loose hold. Ace wasn't sure if it was because he was trying to be distant with Sanji or simply not being able to move because of the water. Either way, he didn't seem to be his happiest.

In a record breaking two minutes, Zoro was finished bathing himself and stepping back in to take Luffy into his arms. Sanji seemed diligent enough transporting him before beginning to bathe himself. Zoro pulled Luffy against his chest, turned him around and sat down on the inner seats of the tub, his captain square in his lap. A bold action that nearly made Ace's eyes broaden to full moon lengths.

"Hold onto me," Zoro mumbled and placed Luffy's arms over the tops of his, their fingers intersecting suspiciously.

In his lap, Luffy grinned cheekily and nodded, "Ok!"

"Hey Usopp," Zoro looked over at the relaxing pirate.

"Yeah?" Usopp lowered his head just in time for a big splash of dirty water to hit his entire face, and his expression immediately turned from curious to flatly nonplussed.

"You missed a spot!" Luffy sang and began to laugh excitedly, his hands waving around with the help of Zoros.

Ace watched as that content, eased smile bloomed across Zoro's face as he closed his eyes and released a silent sigh. No one else noticed; obviously since Zoro was a pro at hiding it, but Ace could see the hidden emotions he bore like red dots on a yellow canvas. He must hold Luffy in his lap like that to allow him to have some fun in the water; clever idea. Ace wondered who it was that mastered this idea. He believed it was Zoro. 

"I'll show you who missed a spot," Usopp sent a big splash heading their way, and thus started an insane, out of whack splash fight.

"I'm getting outta' here," Sanji, who was now thoroughly washed and rinsed, stood from the tub and immediately wrapped a towel around himself, "You guys have fun."

By the time the remaining three processed the cook's words, Usopp was standing up laughing and grumbling, "I'm going with you. Seems as though they've wasted all the water. Not as fun to soak in- plus it's extremely dirty."

Luffy covered his mouth as he giggled uncontrollably, his hand waving at his vanishing friends, "See ya!"

Then the room became silent save for Luffy's small giggles as he felt Zoro guide his hands back into the water. Any signs of his discomfort long gone. "Hey Zoro?" Luffy's smile was simple yet inevitable as he pointed his bright, iridescent eyes at the swordsman, "Since we're alone now, can we do the thing?"

Zoro choked on a gasp, his eyes going wide in crazed emotion, "No, we can't do the thing! Your brothers right there... Idiot."

"But he's asleep. See?" Luffy lifted his hand from the water with implicated help from the swordsman and stretched it out to slap Ace across the face, somewhat hard, "Asleep!" Luffy grinned in victory for his cleared point.

"You idiot..." Zoro growled while looking over at the seemingly undisturbed pirate who happened to be Luffy's very strong and very well mannered brother. However, seeing his lack of reaction after the moments went by caused Zoro's tense muscles to laxen, and his face to fall of its frustration. "Alright..." He more or less whispered in a mumble of defeat, light pressure and... desire, "Turn around."

Luffy made a suppressed happy noise as he allowed Zoro to help him turn around on his lap. He giggled softly and immediately wrapped his arms around the swordsman's neck. They gazed at each other for a good while, just Luffy's beautiful, innocent smile contrasting against the gruff, always serious toughness of the other man. They stayed wrapped up within each other, heart beats pressed together through the cage of their muscles, bone and skin. Zoro's hands trailed up and down Luffy's back, shoulders and arms, his touch firm but careful.

If all the trust in the world could be packed into one moment, then it must be this one. For Luffy's trust in Zoro was something that could overwhelm the very flow of the greatest storm. Luffy may not fear anything, but no one who possessed devil fruit powers could be entirely comfortable in water. There was just no way. And yet... Zoro helped Luffy discover a way. He helped to make the experience fun, easy, and safe. Possibly even intimate. And Luffy put all his faith and trust into him.

Zoro stared into Luffy's large, black eyes, his calloused thumb tracing over the scar underneath his left eye in which squinted in peace at his gentle, fond touch. His other hand moved up, the sound of water falling against water a majestic tune in the dark, silent room. Zoro cupped Luffy's face and tilted it downwards, their wet lips meeting with a small squelch.

Ace's question was now answered.

Luffy's hands were limp yet secure around the swordsman's neck as he felt his lips move against his own. Their skin lightly hit and slid together, a devine, wet yet slippery friction welling up inside their warming bodies. Zoro's heart rate grew like a tiger climbing a tree, and his blood felt as though it was throbbing inside his veins. "Luffy," He whispered as they separated with a wet noise that made him shudder.

"Zoro," Luffy whispered back with a bright, serene smile, his hands gently brushing through Zoro's wet hair before he pressed on his head.

Their lips met again, and this time there was a small, languid brush of tongue on lip. Luffy giggled a tiny bit and pressed his lips around Zoro's slippery tongue. They seperated for a small second, Zoro's eager, nearly hysterically impatient lips going in to press quick, small kisses against Luffy's jawline, cheek and nose causing little giggles to erupt in the air. Heat devoured Zoro's body. He began to lose control. By the time Luffy was peppering his own face in return with the same, sloppy kisses, he leaned his head away and scooted the captain back a ways, saying in a shortness of breath, "I bet the cooks done if you're ready to go eat."

"Really? You think so?" Luffy, despite being extremely enlightened by the mention of food, wasn't as excited as he normally was and nodded gently at the swordsman in joy.

Zoro nodded and smirked at him, "Why don't you go on ahead without me, eh? I'll catch up in a minute."

"Are you sure?" Luffy leaned against Zoro for a hug, his body going to limply envelope him. If only it were possible under water.

"I'm sure," Zoro patted Luffy's back while embracing his hug.

"Ok!" Luffy used his water free arms to summersalt himself out of the tub with a small splash.

"Make sure to put the towel on!" Zoro shouted before a dripping wet, naked captain stumbled onto the open deck.

Luffy paused and grinned innocently, "Oh right. I forgot. See ya, Zoro!"

Once he was gone with a towel wrapped properly around him, Zoro gazed down at the water and sighed. He waited a moment, his hand holding his lower stomach before he released a small, breathy groan and stood from the tub, the cause of his trouble heavily empathized between his legs. He walked over to the selection of towels, grabbed one, slung it over his shoulder and headed for the urine bucket at the back of the room. From there he relieved himself and wrapped the towel around his waist. 

Ace had to pretend to be difficult to wake up before finally indulging the swordsman's statement of extra dinner being ready.

...

Now that Ace knew one-hundred percent that Zoro and Luffy were in a intimate relationship together, he began to thoroughly keep an eye out on the swordsman. While at first his examinations had been out of curiosity and interest, his reason for spying was now out of pure concern. Never in his days had he imagined that Luffy would ever be capable of desiring a relationship. He wasn't necessarily the brightest person when it came down to complexity, and intimate relationships were very often complex, especially when the illusion of sex came into play.

Ace wasn't sure if Luffy was actually ready for anything quite so explicit. A part of him wondered how the rubbery ball of innocence even reconciled these kinds of feelings and emotions in the first place. He didn't want to believe that Zoro had actively pressured him or possibly even assaulted his little brother. Ace liked Zoro, but he wasn't liking the terms of him having a serious relationship with his little brother. It was the swordsman's clumsy demeanor that kept him from truly blowing up. After all, he had witnessed the guy making out with his brother and even getting an erection from it.

But... Zoro did have quite the leash on himself. Ace did give him credit there. Getting hard and not being able to embrace release was almost as painful as getting kicked in the abdomen. Whether it be out of modesty, fear or consideration that Zoro didn't advance further that night in the tub, Ace did not fully know. The man was easy to read, but still a hand full of mysteries. At least Luffy was happy. Ace decided that that was the most important factor. As long as Luffy was consenting and happy, he should be as well.

But that didn't mean that Ace had to be completely agreeing about it.

During their journey through the desert, much of many had happened. It was an utter mess. A spectacle of dreads, heat, fights and panics. Luffy was undeniably the worst with his constant thirst, hunger and need to have fun. Several times he had run off, and the group would momentarily have to stop to await his unmarked return with an aggravated vibe of acceptance. Ace had apologized for him, but no one ever seemed to mind for they were heavily used to Luffy's unpredictable shenanigans. Such good friends.

Ace took his time watching Zoro during moments when Luffy ran off. The swordsman would go mainly silent and look off into whatever random direction his captain had disappeared in. Some times he would cross his arms as he sat down low, his temples visibly throbbing as he ground his teeth together. While others verbally distinguished their futile complaints, Zoro hardly ever said much about Luffy at all in times like these. The most he ever mumbled was a "Think we should go help him" or something along the lines of "bet he's in trouble. We should probably go help him". Most often the notion of helping Luffy was brushed off. Zoro believed just as much as everyone else that their captain could handle his own. It was Luffy after all.

One night as the thick blankets of sand shivered and the stars bore their twinkling almost hysterically, the group lay in a hunkered down area for the duration of cold and darkness. Usopp, Chopper and Vivi were already huddled together and sound asleep. Nami and Sanji were sitting in front of the fire, both looking at maps and discussing where they should go next and how they could make their supplies last longer. And Zoro...

Zoro was sitting off a ways in the distance Luffy had run off in, his posture exhausted but tense with stiffening, non-expressed worry. "So what'cha doing all the way out here?" Ace grinned politely as he treaded through the sand and plopped down a couple feet away from the swordsman, "Aren't you cold?"

"Cold doesn't bother me," Zoro stated in that rough, deep voice of his as he held onto his arms, his eyes briefly flitting to the brother of his captain before gazing out in the distance, "Why are you here?"

"Just waiting for Luffy, same as you," Ace exclaimed in a innocence that was almost as heartfelt as Luffys.

A silence happened for a few seconds. Wind snaking over the sand in mystical columns was the only noise bathing the shuddering night. Zoro's eyes moved to gaze at the Whitebeard pirate, "Oh yeah?" He snickered and lowered his head, "Go ahead, but it'll be a while."

"I don't doubt it," Ace replied happily, his voice shining with confidence as he smiled in carefree familiarity, his eyes sailing away at the void of sand before them. "So... You're Luffy's first mate, huh?"

"Mm," Zoro blinked, his eyes wandering through the star bedazzled canvas of night.

Ace tilted his head, his attention now completely labeled upon the swordsman, "You sure do a great job looking after the little dork."

"Well someone's gotta do it," Zoro snickered, his fingers gripping his arms harder.

"I noticed that you tend to have more patience than the others when it comes down to him," Ace stated in the same carefree, polite tone that he usually spoke in, his eyes flaking with curiosity as he continued to stare at the green haired man, "Why is that?"

Zoro tilted his head down and growled slightly, "Well what good does it do getting mad at the little moron when he'll just keep making the same mistakes?"

Answering a question with a question. Ace figured he most have struck gold. "True, but it let's you release some frustration," Ace pointed out casually with a small chuckle, "And for some of the trouble he causes, I don't blame you guys."

Zoro might have responded to something less remarked, but right now he remained as silent as the lost moon, his breathing warm and measured. Ace figured there was some bland acceptance and possibly disagreement etched onto the swordsman's tough face, but in this sheet of darkness it was hard to tell. "You know... You can go back to the fire. I can keep an eye out for Luffy," Ace flew the cards out, his smile less apparent as he gazed at the sand, "I know how much you like your beauty rest."

"No thanks," Zoro waved his hand once in firm dismissal, his eyes closing in slight irritation. 

Ace chuckled, "I really don't mind. He is my little brother after all."

"And he's my captain," Zoro threw out there like it was obvious, his arms crossing once again as he mumbled, "Guess we're both stuck out here waiting for the little brat to show up."

"I see," Ace rubbed his chin, his eyes glossing with emotions as he felt his built up tension colliding with the surface of his brotherhood structure. Zoro was hard headed, but not in a bad way. He was irritating and strong and mysterious, and so frustratingly well avoided conversation and questions. He was really starting to get to Ace who simply had to ask, "A captain is not all you see in Luffy, is it?"

Zoro jerked. And it was such a small jerk that not even Ace was entirely sure it even happened. His black eyes widened. Ace definitely noticed that. Zoro's hands grew bruisingly tight against his arms as he stared dead hard at the motionless sand for a good minute, before slowly turning his head to meet the eyes of his captain's elder brother. His eyes were serious, rough and filled with overwhelming realization and disbelief. His lips were thinned in a manner of challenge, possible anger and maybe even fear. Ace wasn't sure how to tell.

Such an intense stare could be considered demonic, something that came straight out of hell and took over the face of a already deadly, dangerous man. A face you would surely beg to avoid in envy for even the smallest scratch of mercy. The wind blew faster, the cool chill of air doing good to batter the nerves of the unpredictable swordsman. Ace imagined a fight would possibly break out. He was itching for it. His ears burned to hear the strong rejection and threat that was surely brewing up a storm in that mysterious, frightening head of the demonic swordsman.

"No," Zoro answered in a voice that lacked hardly any emotion at all. No threat, no warning, malice or anger. Just quiet acceptance. He blinked, finally, and lifted his head slightly, "Your precision in spying could use some work, by the way."

Ace grinned widely. 

Zoro looked back to the field, a small breath tumbling out his mouth as he more or less sagged in defeat, "Since you already seem to know, guess all I can do is ask how you approve."

Ace was nearly robbed of his happy-go-lucky facade, his intuition sunken like an old ship. Out of all scenarios, this wasn't how he imagined this battle going down. In all honesty, he kind of wanted Zoro to put up more of a fight so that way he could have the excuse of shoving a flaming fist up his bum. At least in some way he could defuse the aching anger and frustration he felt. There might not be any accurate reason at all to dislike Zoro, but the feeling was mutual under the condition that he was a protective, older brother.

"Just so you know," Zoro smiled-one of the first of its kind that Ace had gotten to witness yet- and looked over at his captain's brother, "Whatever you say won't keep us apart. Once Luffy's heart is set on something you can be sure that he will stop at nothing to keep it, and my dedication towards him will never die-much less be scared away by the likes of you."

That's settled. Ace, for the first time since he met him, stared at Zoro without a lying smile. Instead there was no smile at all on his blank face. He blinked, his body feeling internally flaccid. This wasn't at all what he expected, nor what he wanted. This... This fine level of devotion was nearly sickening. It made him furious and shaky and bursting out the seams of his contained patience and anger. He didn't want to like Zoro, he didn't want to have any reason to even acknowledge him, especially as his little brother's significant other. No one would be good for Luffy, Ace wanted to believe, but unfortunately his beliefs were being tarnished and his emotions were battling like waves from opposite oceans.

Zoro stood up and grumbled lowly with a more than confident smirk, "Luffy means more to me than my own ambition. Try and stop me all you want. You can't keep us apart."

Ace watched as Zoro walked forward into the afar, his eyes awestruck and still in the zone of internal collapse. He could barely even see straight, his thoughts were so rattled. It took him about one whole minute to actually notice that the lump in the sand Zoro was currently picking up to sling over his shoulder was indeed a cactus drugged Luffy.

"Pretty sharks..." Luffy had his tongue sticking half ways out, his eyes practically spinning as his head laid tilted way back, his voice a nearly incomprehensible mumble of nonsense, "Taste good... Hungry... Carter..."

Zoro walked by with a sturdy look on his face-the look he basically always had ridden over his face day by day. He carried Luffy securely on his back, making way for the camp fire in the distance. He kept his head up the whole time, his stance perfectly comfortable and relaxed as if the incident had happened more than once-which it had. Ace watched him go, his body still vibrant with over protective vibes. But honestly... was there actually any good reason to stay angry like this?

As much as Ace didn't want to admit, Zoro was a good man with tenacious ambition, incredible self control and a hidden will to care, love and be patient. He loved Luffy, and Luffy loved him just as much. They were happy together, they were safe together. Zoro might try to keep secret what it was that they had, but the shows of affection behind the scenes were just too incredible and sickeningly sweet. Ace wanted Luffy to be safe, check. He wanted him to be happy, check. He wanted him to be treated like a king, somewhat a check. And most importantly.... He wanted him to be loved.

Ace didn't know if he ever could give anyone a bigger thanks for their part in his little brother's life. 


End file.
